Slytherin Match
by MadisonEmrys
Summary: Blaise and Pansy didn't think they'd survive their sixth year at Hogwarts, let alone the war relatively unscathed. Now, with their best mate Draco MIA, is it time they finally realize their feelings for each other? It just might be a match made by fate.


It had been three years since the second Wizarding War, but Pansy and Blaise still didn't know what to do with their lives. Draco had made it clear to Pansy that their "open relationship" was now closed and over with, meaning she was free to do whatever she liked with whomever she liked. Draco told Blaise that he could date Pansy or Astoria if he so wished because Draco didn't really care.

Pansy worked in Diagon Alley at what used to be Madame Malkin's but was now her clothing store. Madame Malkin had passed away last year; Pansy bought the little shop and turned it into a fashion-forward boutique that still sold Hogwarts robes as part of keeping the tradition alive. 

Blaise chose to work in the Ministry as a liaison between the Death Eaters and the Aurors, as he understood both sides well. 

Neither of them had seen Draco since the war had ended. He had, for all intents and purposes, disappeared from the Wizarding world, and coincidentally around the same time Hermione Granger had. However, them being of Slytherin mind, thought nothing of it. 

Once or twice a week Blaise went over to the shop to help Pansy out with moving boxes and tidying up. They spent most of their time together in the back room fixing garments that had been ripped by customers by accident or had a mysterious stain on them, talking about everything but never really going too deep. Several months of this had passed when they were working on dress robes that had gotten tears in the hem, and Pansy, fed up with the way things were, took the plunge. 

"What are we, Blaise? Are we friends, like we were at Hogwarts? Can you tell me, please? Don't be all cunning and secretive like you usually are because I have these feelings and I don't know what to do about them. Even though you both were in Slytherin with me, you're not like Draco so I can't read you as well. Blaise?" Pansy burst out, trailing off towards the end. Sitting cross-legged on the floor in the tiny back room with 

She looked at him for a minute before pulling her gaze away down to her hands. Before she knew what was happening she felt warm hands around her waist and smooth, soft lips pressing against hers. They kissed for what seemed like eternity but were really only a few moments.

Blaise was the one to pull away first. "I have those feelings too. Who cares about Draco; he left us anyway! I want to be with you, Pansy, but I have to know whether or not you're over Draco and done with your ways from Hogwarts. I can't be with you if you're still like that." 

Pansy sat silently for a moment contemplating her response. "I want to be with you with all my heart, but I never got closure with Draco, and I think that's what caused me to go a little crazy when we left Hogwarts. He just up and left us without a reason as to where or why he was leaving," she said, resting her hands lightly on Blaise's thighs.

"You stayed and made sure I was all right. You made sure none of the guys that were bad for me came back. You made sure I was always safe and sound and never going to do terribly wrong things. You made me who I am today, Blaise, and that's why I feel so connected to you. I never acknowledged you that way at Hogwarts because my parents were always pushing for me to be with Draco. He was the 'pureblood standard' and my parents needed me to uphold that with the most well known family out there. Never once were my feelings taken into consideration," Pansy paused.

"Neither were his feelings, I think. We just did as we were told even though there was never really any pleasure in it. Even though I never loved him, he was a close friend of mine but you have always been our constant companion and you always will be. I want you to be my constant."

Blaise smiled widely when Pansy finished her long-winded speech. "Pans, nothing else you could've said would've made me any happier than I am right now. I realized soon after the war that what you guys had wasn't real, but rather just for show. Now that he's gone and probably with someone he actually loves, I can be with the one I want: you. I'm not saying we need to jump into things right away, but do it right. First date, second date, all of that romantic stuff I never really had the time for nor really cared for until now," Blaise said.

"With that in mind, would you, Pansy Parkinson, care be my girlfriend?" he asked, placing his hands on top of hers.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend," Pansy replied, smiling before kissing him lightly on the lips. "Now let's go get some food, I'm hungry and this girl's gotta eat!"

Blaise laughed and stood up, offering her his hand and putting it around her waist as they exited Pansy's shop. They slowly made their way to Dean Thomas's café talking about nothing and everything at the same time.

Bystanders noticed the young couple obviously so in love. They thought were just perfect for each other and would be happy forever. Their thoughts would become true as just six months later, Blaise proposed to Pansy, marrying a little over a year later.

The wedding was an extravagant affair, held at Zabini Manor on the fourteenth of August. Pansy invited almost the entire Wizarding community of Great Britain and quite a few foreign guests as well. The most shocking couple that attended was Draco and Hermione Malfoy. Of course, very few had known of their romance, but even those that did were surprised they had gotten married in secret as well. However, this didn't discourage Pansy—it was her wedding day after all.

The ceremony took place in early evening, as the sun was going down. A giant marquee and rows upon rows of chairs lined the backyard, the setting sun in the background making for a beautiful scene. It was a short but sweet ceremony, most of which was Pansy walking down the aisle arm-in-arm with her father, in the most gorgeous dress. She looked almost like a swan, with a tightly fitted bodice and sweetheart neckline, and a ball-gown-like bottom of the dress. It was pure white, with crystals clustered in a diamond pattern on the bust and randomly placed down to the very edges of the gown. Many of the male guests blatantly stared at her open-mouthed, their wives or girlfriends not even jealous because they were staring too.

As Pansy reached Blaise at the alter, her father kissed her on each cheek and then placed her hand in Blaise's and took his seat. All four parents were in the front row, fathers teary-eyed and their mothers openly crying. The vows were exchanged and sealed with a kiss just as the sun disappeared at the horizon line, silhouetting the couple in their embrace.

The happy pair made their way down the aisle, hand in hand, leading the guests inside for the reception. They slipped upstairs so Pansy could change into a different dress that was easier to dance in. Loud cheering and clapping was heard as they descended the stairs to the floor of the ballroom where they spent the rest of the night and early the next morning dancing, talking, and basking in each other's presence. Their wedding was popularly coined the "wedding of the year" by all wizard folk in Great Britain. Everyone knew they were meant to be together and the _Daily Prophet_, newly reformed, had columns on the Zabini-Parkinsons nearly every week.

About a year and a half after that, their first child, Drake, was born, soon followed by a younger sister by the name of Deliah. Their family was the happiest and hosted many dinner parties, inviting purebloods, half bloods, and muggleborns alike; their generosity, hospitality, and general happiness being much talked about in the Wizarding community.

When they sent Drake to Hogwarts for his first year, he got almost as much press as the Golden Trio's kids did, along with Scorpius Malfoy, son of Draco and Hermione. After they graduated from Hogwarts, publicity soared as the offspring of the war heroes made names in the Wizarding world from the Ministry to running their own businesses.

Pansy still ran her boutique in Diagon Alley, although it was now a multimillion-galleon chain of boutiques all over the world, even one stationed in muggle London. Blaise officially became a lawyer in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and won some very high-profile cases involving Death Eaters where he showed them no mercy, even with his former allegiances. Their son and daughter made respectful names for themselves and married someone they loved, and their parents loved too. As Blaise and Pansy got on in age, Drake and Deliah made more frequent visits and stayed longer, making sure the house elves took very good care of them and didn't let them do anything stupid.

Blaise and Pansy lived to a grand old age—dying only 8 months apart—but late enough in life to see several of their grandchildren get married and have kids of their own. Their tombstones, respectively, said, "He made me who I was until the day I died and was my constant" and "She was the light to my dark, and showed me the bright side of life everyday".

Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson truly loved each other.


End file.
